The Law of Monteverde
Crime in Monteverde is handled swiftly. Trials are the privilege of nobility and those employed by The State. Commoners, on the other hand, are considered guilty and punished immediately under most circumstances. However, there are a few individuals, such as the members of the State Council, that enjoy total legal immunity. Civil Law: Disputes between civilians are always resolved by duels and not by a trial. When someone feels like they have been wronged, they may challenge the offender to a duel. Duels are entirely legal, even if someone is killed, but only if the offender can prove that they committed the crime while engaged in a duel. Anyone, including Commoners, may have a trial to prove that their crimes were committed during a duel. However, this does not apply to collateral damage caused during the duel, and lying about having had a duel to avoid punishment will instead result in a higher sentence. Criminal Law: If a crime is committed, the person will be arrested immediately, interrogated, and kept in a cell to await either their punishment or trial. When a person is imprisoned, they may request to have guard escorts follow them around outside prison so that they may continue with their daily routine. However, the criminal will have no privacy during this time. While the criminal waits, a trial is scheduled or a punishment is decided on by the Guard Commander. Unless pardoned by the Guard Commander or a superior government official, those not entitled to a trial will be punished and then released. Due process is defined as follows: # Arrest # Detention (or issuing of escort) # Trial or Punishment # Punishment when applicable # Release when applicable Trials: Only nobility and their house staff, or government officials and their employees, are entitled to a trial. The only way a commoner may have a Trial is if they are under the legal protection of nobility, or are a foreign noble or officer such as a diplomat or soldier. The Monteverde State Laws: * Ban on Weapons: Unless granted a weapon permit or are part of a government institution permitted the use of weapons, carrying weapons is illegal. Nobility may carry and issue their own weapon permits to whoever they want, but will be held legally responsible for any crimes committed by the weapon and it’s intended carrier. * Ban on Vigilantism: Vigilantism is strictly illegal. Anyone who takes it upon themselves to enforce the law without the blessing of the Monteverde Guard will be executed and their family exiled. This applies to self-defense, unless the person is in danger of losing their lives or bodily harm. * Ban on Magic: Unless the mage in question has been licensed by the state, the use of magic is illegal and punishable by execution. Mages cannot be nobles or government officials unless appointed by the Emperor of Monteverde. * Ban on Contraband: The possession of government-issued materials is illegal unless otherwise allowed, as is the possession of drugs aside marijuana and tobacco unless for medical use, military-grade weapons, magical items, and other things that are considered threats to public safety. * Monteverde Safety Law: No person shall knowingly place another in harm’s way or attack them with the intent of bodily harm. * Monteverde Life Law: No person shall attempt to kill a person or the property of another. * Monteverde Identity Law: No person shall impersonate another. * Monteverde Liberty Law: No person shall detain another against their will. * Monteverde Property Law: No person shall harm or steal any property, public or private. * Monteverde Faith Law: People that preach false religions, practice magic, or are found to be demonically possessed or related, will be left to The Inquisition for them to handle. * Monteverde Family Law: It is illegal to disrespect another family member in public. Neglecting family members is illegal. Noble family heads may enforce Family House Law on their family members and subject them to nothing worse than House Arrest. * Monteverde Decency Law: No person shall behave indecently in public. Such an offense is considered an obstruction of peace. * Monteverde Protection Law: It is illegal to endanger the Monteverde State or otherwise betray or conspire against it in any way. The Inquisition: The Inquisition protects the Commonwealth from any possible heresies. However, their role is mostly a border watch. Due Monteverde’s proximity to the Jungle of Shadows, The Inquisition has to be ready to defend against the different demonic creatures that roam in the region. Sometimes, however, when heresy or use of magic has been detected, The Inquisition instead of the Monteverde Guard will handle the situation.